Never Too Late
by futurcullen
Summary: This is the ending of Twilight, starting at the airport, told from Edward's point of view. My first fanfic, please please read!


My eyes scanned the awaiting crowd, searching for Bella, Alice, and Jasper. Once, twice, three times I surveyed the terminal. Nothing. That's when I heard Alice's thoughts, screaming compared to those thoughts around me.

_Oh God, oh god, oh god. Edward's never going to forgive me._

I immediately froze, Carlisle and Emmett jolted to a stop beside me, confused over my sudden stop.

"Edward, what is it?" Whispered Carlisle.

"I'm not sure yet, let's go."

As we weaved through the busy airport I continued to search through Alice's thoughts. She was sprinting towards Jasper, staying at a human pace so as not to attract attention. Through her eyes, I could see Jasper running to meet her, panic and confusion clearly displayed on his scarred face, and Bella was…Bella wasn't there.

I increased my pace just a little more. Never before had I been so frustrated with having to run at a human speed. I could hear Carlisle and Emmett behind me, confused over my sudden intensity. Suddenly I could see Alice's spiky black hair racing through the crowd a few hundred feet away. I kept running, shoving my way through the irritated passengers, as I growled Alice's name under my breath, knowing she would hear it even amongst the loud peals of laughter and crying children. She froze and turned slowly to face me, her eyes remorseful and anxious to see my reaction to whatever had happened.

Carlisle, Emmett and I reached her at the same time Jasper skid to a stop next to Alice, wrapping his arm around her waist. For some reason the only thing in his head was a repeating image of Bella walking into the nearby women's restroom.

"Explain. Now." I said, while coldly staring into Alice's onyx eyes.

She explained quickly, her words rushing together so fast that a human wouldn't have been able to distinguish one from another.

"Earlier in the hotel I had seen a vision, Bella was with James, in a ballet studio near her house. It didn't look like any of us were there, but he started changing his mind very quickly, knowing it would throw me off the trail. I was still cautious though, watching for whatever would separate Bella from Jasper and I. Then, while we were waiting for you, Bella said she had to use the restroom. Of course I wanted to go with to make sure nothing happened but she insisted that Jasper go instead, so he could keep her calm."

At this I turned my glare towards Jasper, sensing this was his fault. Carlisle pulled me from my trance, "Edward, let her continue, or we are never going to reach Bella." I knew he was right so I took a deep breath and turned back towards Alice.

"As I was saying, while I was waiting for them to return I had another vision. I saw Jasper calling Bella's name into the restroom, concerned why it was taking so long. Then immediately I had another one in which Bella was getting into a cab."

She finished and quickly looked down at her feet.

_Edward I'm so sorry, I was just watching for so many things, I don't know how she—_

"Stop. Just stop. You wallowing in remorse isn't getting us anywhere," I snarled. I immediately felt bad for snapping at my closest sibling, but was too consumed in worry to focus on it now. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

The image of the ballet studio flashed through her head again, and I saw her, my Bella, alone with that monster. I caught a quick glimpse of the cross streets where Bella was heading. Without an explanation, I took off running again towards the parking garage, not wanting to waste time searching for Carlisle's Mercedes. As I ran, I caught a whiff of Bella's scent, it burned my throat and I latched on to the wonderful aroma. It led to the front doors but of course disappeared where she must have gotten into a taxi. Suddenly, a car pulled up to the curb, into the shade beneath an overhang. The driver put it into park, leaving it idling while they went inside to help their wife with luggage. This car was fast. I needed fast. Without thinking twice, I jumped into the driver's seat. Carlisle slid into the passenger seat as I slammed the gas down, before the others could get in.

_Edward, what's going on? _ His eyes were concerned, as well as his thoughts. He worried about Bella and my sudden departure from our conversation minutes before, knowing whatever I had seen in Alice's thoughts had caused my rash actions.

"He has Bella. James has Bella. Alone." And with that, I pressed the gas down as far as it would go, the needle on the speedometer stretched towards one-thirty as I raced through the Phoenix highways.


End file.
